Deacon St. John
|status = Alive |gender = Male |birth = Unknown |place_of_birth = Farewell, Oregon, USA |nationality = American |family = Sarah Whitaker (wife) Unnamed Father-In-Law Unnamed Mother-In-Law Emma Whitaker (sister-in-law) Unnamed Father |affiliation = Mongrels Motorcycle Club U.S. Army (formerly) Copeland's Camp Ada Tucker's Camp Iron Mike's Camp Deschutes County Militia (temporarily) |occupation = Mongrel MC Enforcer (formerly) Mechanic (formerly Soldier in U.S. Army (formerly) Bounty Hunter Mercenary |vehicle = Motorcycle |voice = Sam Witwer }} Deacon Lee St. John, also referred to as Deek, is the main protagonist of Days Gone. A former member of the Mongrels MC and soldier, he is a survivor of the Freaker outbreak that decimated the world. Deacon now operates as a bounty hunter and mercenary in exchange for supplies alongside his closest friend Boozer, operating in the Pacific Northwest. History Background Deacon was born in the early 1980s and grew up in Farewell, Oregon, although little is known about his childhood except for an incident when his father taught him how to eliminate a rat's nest by drowning them. As a young adult, Deacon enlisted in the United States Army and served a full tour of duty in Afghanistan. He was stationed in the 10th Mountain Division where his unit worked in collaboration with the Northern Alliance. Although he served with honor, Deacon noted that he hated every minute of his military service. On a mission whilst advancing on Mazar-i-Sharif, Deacon's squad was ambushed by a group of the Taliban with flatbed trucks equipped with ZU-23 modified anti-aircraft guns. Their Humvee was destroyed, falling off a cliff into the Hari river below. Deacon survived the crash and he swam out to the wreckage hoping to find survivors, only to pull eight bodies back to shore including his sergeant Tanner. Emotionally traumatized by this event, Deacon decided to leave the military. After being discharged, Deacon returned to the United States where he purchased a motorcycle and spent a couple of years on the road drifting from place to place before finally returning home to Farewell. Deacon later became employed as a mechanic in an auto repair motorcycle shop owned by an old man named Jack, who was the president of the Mongrels Motorcycle Club mother charter in Farewell. Jack personally offered him a membership which Deacon gladly accepted. and thus he was patched as an enforcer into the club. He soon met his Sergeant-at-Arms member named Boozer where the pair became close friends and came to regard each other as 'brothers'. Deacon also met a man named Jersey Jim whom he patched into the MC where they served in the same unit and the two became good friends. While out for a ride, Deacon happened across a woman whose car had broken down. He stopped on the pretense of asking for directions, which she told him she didn't know. As a result he pretended to go on his way only to come back a moment later and offer her a ride, she accepts introducing herself as Sarah. They make small talk and he learns that she is a botanist who recently moved to the area. Down the road, they are nearly run off the road by a pickup truck. Sarah manages to call her lab and tells them about the car. Deacon takes her back to the car to wait for the tow truck only to find it being stripped by men driving the same pickup truck that had ran them off the road. Deacon engages them but is outnumbered and beaten. Sarah manages to save him by discharging a warning shot from Deacon's gun. Not long after, Deacon and Sarah begin dating. At some point, a fellow MC member Jessie Williamson was excommunicated for an unknown crime; the MC's code stipulated that he must be stripped of his colors, which meant removing a tattoo on his back. Deacon helped hold Jessie down while Jack burned the tattoo off with a blow torch. After Jessie was banished, Deacon would later come to regret for torturing Jessie in which he never told Sarah about this as he knew she will never be with him for committing such an inhumane act. Post-Apocalypse Deacon is one of the few humans left alive after the Freaker outbreak. He took up work as a mercenary and bounty hunter in the aftermath of the apocalypse. During the first year, Deacon built a new motorcycle that was better equipped to traverse the unmaintained roads as well as off road. Deacon and Boozer settled in an old Forest Service watchtower on top of O'Leary Mountain in the Cascade Wilderness. They ran with several others including Rikki Patil, Alvarez and Leon, though they were eventually on their own again. During this time, a cult called Rest In Peace (also known as the Rippers) grew in size. Their one desire to be like the Freakers, considering them the next stage in evolution. Deacon and Boozer would occasionally fight them. Deacon did runs for several camp leaders including Mark Copeland, a conspiracy theorist who believes the apocalypse was an orchestrated event by the U.S. government, Ada Tucker, a former prison matron who had a reputation for treating the people in her camp like slaves, and Iron Mike, a man who sought for all people to come together in order to better rebuild. However Iron Mike severed ties with Deacon after finding out he was sending people to Tucker's camp, as he considered her practice of paying for new recruits to be akin to slave trading. Iron Mike threatened to break Deacon's neck if he ever came back. Two Years Later Deacon and Boozer continued to run solo for some time. They were contracted by Tucker to track down Leon who had stolen her camp's drugs in order to sell them to Copeland. Deacon and Boozer discovered Alvarez brutally beaten while they were tracking Leon, and she informs them that Leon had attacked her. They then give chase when he passes by and corner him. Wounded and with a horde of Freakers nearby, Deacon threatens to leave Leon to be torn apart if he does not give them information on the drugs, and will make his death quick if he cooperates. Leon hands over a map to his stash and Deacon performs a mercy kill. Returning to their bikes, Deacon finds that his fuel pump has been destroyed by a bullet Leon had fired. Not wanting to wait til morning to fix his bike. Deacon and Boozer travel to an abandoned mechanic shop called Crazy Willie's. En route, Deacon and Boozer discuss the idea of traveling north to get away from the area and the many bad memories it holds, especially considering that Deacon seems to be acting more and more reckless. Deacon agrees that heading north may be for the best. The place is swarming with Freakers, so Boozer leads as many of them away as he can while Deacon searches for a fuel pump. After finding the required part, Deacon radios Boozer to tell him he's ready to go. Boozer informs Deacon that he's encountered Rippers. Deacons rushes to find Boozer, only to find him being tortured by Rippers who use an acetylene torch to burn off his tattoos. Deacon dispatches the Rippers, helps Boozer, and the two flee just as a horde arrives. Deacon and Boozer head back to their safehouse. Boozer heads to get some rest and Deacon heads back out to get his bike on foot. Discovering a group of Marauders who intend to take their safehouse by force along the way, he takes the time to eliminate them, as Boozer in his weakened state would be unable to fend them off. He then returns to the area he left his bike, finding it gone. Realizing that someone from Copeland's camp must have taken it, he spots someone from Copeland's camp and gives chase. Arriving at Copeland's camp he discovers that his Bike has been stripped down by the camp mechanic Manny, who is scared when he realizes that it was Deacon's bike. Before Deacon can do anything to Manny, he is called by Copeland to talk. He mentions Leon was bringing him Tuck's drugs. Deacon denies knowing anything about Leon's whereabouts, but Copeland snatches Leon's hat, and knows that Deacon has killed him. Copeland tells Deacon that if he wants Manny's help getting his bike fixed he'll do runs for the camp, including bringing Leon's stash to him. Deacon reluctantly agrees. Copeland tells Deacon to head to an old radio tower and eliminate a group of deserters from his camp and reestablish the radio uplink so he can continue to broadcast Radio Free Oregon. More To Be Added... Personality Deacon is quite a complex individual. Even prior to the apocalypse, Deacon had suffered quite a lot of trauma from his time in war, and has a somewhat grim outlook. He was described as being "broken" having lost much since the outbreak. Deacon still wears his kutte as it reminds him of the times when he lived by a code, and of the brotherhood and comraderie, he felt with his club and the sense of belonging he once had. Deacon still retains some aspects of his code, as he will not attack unarmed women and will be enraged by anyone who does so. Despite this, Deacon can still be quite lighthearted and even sarcastic, cracking jokes with those whom he has a good rapport. Deacon doesn't seem to do so well taking orders from others. So much so that he admits he hated every minute of his military service. He seems very quick to brush off the concerns of settlement leaders who asked him for help . He does however do so when he needs to in order to win favor with other survivor camps. Deacon is far from heartless, as he went to save Manny from a group of bandits. Granted, this was partially through self-interest as Manny was capable of helping him due to his skill as a mechanic. Deacon also rescues Lisa Jackson, a teenager who has been surviving on her own and was assaulted by thugs. He feels regret taking her to Tucker, who was Lisa's neighbor before, as she forces her to work like a slave. Deacon later rescues her again from Rippers after she runs away, and he hands her off to Rikki, who takes Lisa to Iron Mike's Camp. He is angered to learn that she once again disappeared. Deacon has performed several mercy killings, in order to spare people from a crueler fate, such as stopping them from being eaten alive by Freakers, or being hanged by the the Deschutes County Militia. Relationships Sarah Whitaker Sarah is Deacon's wife. They had a very loving relationship, as Deacon was willing to go "nomad" to try and please Sarah, and Sarah didn't mind that no one attended their wedding except Boozer. They were shown to be very sarcastic and teasing of each other. Regardless it is very clear that they were deeply in love. Losing Sarah drove Deacon into a deep mournful depression, driving him to reckless and borderline suicidal behavior. Finding out she might be alive gave Deacon a new sense of purpose to try and find her and regain what he lost. Boozer Boozer is Deacon's best friend and companion. Having rode together in the Mongrel MC, they view each other as brothers, both of them continue to wear their MC colors long into the apocalypse, symbolizing they both miss the days when they rode in MC and all that they lost. Deacon is willing to do whatever he can to protect Boozer and keep him safe, and will become enraged when anyone threatens him. Killed Victims * Leon * Carlos * Skizzo * Numerous counts of Rippers * Numerous counts of Marauders * Numerous counts of Anarchists * Numerous counts of D.C.M. soldiers * Numerous counts of Freakers Appearance & Attire Deacon is a Caucasian male with a tall, athletic build. He has brown eyes and black hair, which he wears in a long shaggy style, and has a small beard. Deacon wears a white long sleeve t-shirt under an orange hood, which he cut the sleeves short. He wears blue jeans and brown combat boots. He also has a fitted, black baseball cap, which he wears backward. Deacon also wears several rings, notably, one that bears the letters "MC", his wedding ring and a large dog skull ring. Deacon temporarily wears a green army jacket, and also wears a Deschutes County Militia snapback cap whilst enlisted with the militia. Prior to the apocalypse, Deacon wore his hair in a short style and his facial hair was neatly groomed. Deacon has numerous scars from his time in the army, time as an outlaw and time surviving the apocalypse. Kutte Deacon's most notable item of clothing is his kutte. It is made of black leather and is adorned with the Mongrels MC colors as well as various other patches that indicate his status as a biker. His patches are: * Mongrels MC colors: '''Typical motorcycle club colours that represent club affiliation and territory the wearer is is based in. In typical MC fashion, these are located on the back of Deacon's kutte. The colors consist of: ** '''Mongrels: The top rocker which bears the club's name. ** Club Logo & MC: 'The Mongrels' logo consisting of a chained, rabid dog skull biting through chains with a spurt of blood in its jaws, and an MC patch. ** '''Farewell Original: T'he bottom rocker indicates the chapter of the MC the wearer is a member of. The addition of the term Original also means that Farewell was the original chapter of the MC and the head of the organization. * 'Nomad: '''Indicates that Deacon had become less involved with the MC. Locates on the right side of his cut. * '''Enforcer: '''Indicates Deacon's rank. Located above the right breast pocket. * '''1e/r: '"One Percenter" Indicates Deacon's status as an outlaw. Located above the left breast pocket. * 'Biker: '''Indicates Deacon's status as a biker. Located above Enforcer patch. * '''F.T.W: ' Acronym which either means 'Forever Two Wheels' or 'Fuck the World.' Located on the hem. * 'Anarchy Symbol: '''The "A" symbol which is short hand for Anarchy, located on the left side of Deacon's kutte. * '''M.F.F.M.: Acronym for "Mongrels Forever, Forever Mongrels" located on the left side of Deacon's kutte. ' Tattoos Deacon has numerous tattoos. His known tattoos are * 10th Mountain Division: Symbol of Deacon's Army Unit. Right Hand. * RIDE: The word "RIDE". Right hand, across individual knuckles. * Reaper: Grim Reaper tattoo. Right Forearm. This is later partially burned off by the Rippers. * Barbed Wire: Wrapped around right bicep. * Winged Skull: Possibly a U.S. Army Airborne Tattoo. Right Shoulder. * Skull & Crossbones: Skull with two wrenches taking the places of crossbones. Left hand. * HARD: The word "HARD" on his left hand, across individual knuckles. * Freedom Enduring: A Snake wrapped around a knife with the words "Freedom Enduring." Left forearm. * Dagger: Ornate dagger and pattern. Chest. * Sarah: Deacon's wife's name. Right side of neck. * Forever MC: Left side of neck * Mongrel MC Colors: Same as his back patches. Back. Skills 'Motorcyclist: '''Deacon is a very skilled motorcyclist, having been a member of a motorcycle club prior to the apocalypse, it is evident that he is very good with a bike. '''Hand to Hand Combat: '''Deacon is more than capable of fighting off multiple foes, either with a weapon or with his bare hands. '''Marksmanship: '''Deacon is a competent marksman, being able to hold off swarms of Freakers or take on enemy marauders single-handed. '''Stealth: '''Deacon's time surviving in the aftermath of the apocalypse has given him a keen sense of stealth, and is more than capable of avoiding detection when he needs to. '''Tracking: '''Deacon is capable of tracking a humans, freakers and animals. He can use this to deduce what happened in a certain circumstances. Equipment & Weapons 'Drifter Bike: Deacon's motorcycle. Serves as his primary mode of transportation and portable arsenal, it is heavily customized for on and off-road use Binoculars: Deacon has a set of binoculars to scout the wilderness. Knife: Deacon keeps a knife tucked into his boot at all times, useful for dispatching foes or cutting rope, breaking locks and other functions. Pistol: Deacon carries a pistol with him at all times. Assault Rifle: Deacon can carry different assault rifles. Shotgun: Deacon can carry various different Shotguns. Sniper Rifle: Deacon can carry various different Rifles. Crossbow: Deacon can be equipped with a crossbow. Light Machine Gun: Deacon can be equipped with a light machine gun. Improvised Explosives: Deacon carries a variety of handcrafted explosives such as Molotov Cocktails, Pipe Bombs, Remote Bombs, Attractor Bombs, and Proximity Bombs. Challenges Deacon is a playable character in the Challenges DLC. Several versions of Deacon are available to play: * Deacon: An ex-Mongrels MC member turned nomadic Drifter. This is a fully clothed Deacon. Gallery Deacon vs single Freaker.jpg|Deacon fending off a Freaker Deacon - PreApocalypse.jpg|Deacon with his wife The Art of Days Gone-011 deacon model.jpg|Deacon 3D model Concept Art deacon first model.PNG|First final model for Deacon. It was abandoned entirely and replaced by a digital double-based model with actor Sam Witwer deacon concept art.PNG|Early concepts for Deacon Trivia * The name Deacon is of Greek origin meaning 'dusty one' or 'servant' it is also a term for an ordained minister in some denominations of Christianity. His surname John is of Latin origin which translates 'to be gracious'. ** Late in the game, Deacon is referred to as "The Son of a Preacher Man." much to his chagrin. ** Also of note, Deacon's name is similar to that of Queen Bass player, John Deacon. Interestingly the game features several homages to the band. The trophies associated with skills are all named after lyrics from the Queen song, "Don't Stop Me Now" (the trophies being "Don't Stop Me Now", "I'm Out of Control", "There's No Stopping Me" and "Mr. Fahrenheit"). There is also a horde that the description upon beating it is "Another Horde Bites The Dust" which is a play on the Queen song "Another One Bites The Dust," which was written by John Deacon. * Deacon St. John's character design appears to be heavily influenced by Jackson "Jax" Teller from the FX's original series Sons of Anarchy. They are high-ranking members of an outlaw motorcycle club which they held a strong loyalty towards. They both appear to be in their thirties with a slim physique whom bear distinct tattoos as well as a mullet hairstyle. Deacon also shares a few similarities to Daryl Dixon from AMC's The Walking Dead. Both are motorcycle enthusiasts and hardened survivors who have endured loss in a post-apocalyptic world. * According to Deacon, his baseball cap is a gift from an 'old friend'. The identify of this person is never revealed, although we can assume this is most presumably his friend Jack. * In the original trailer/gameplay demo, Deacon's kutte bore a patch that identified him as a "Road Captain" for his MC. This was later changed to "Enforcer." It is currently unknown why this change of rank occurred. * Oddly, Deacon has a nomad patch on his kutte, but also has the bottom rocker of the mother charter of the MC. Typically bikers who are in nomad charters would wear the nomad patch as a bottom rocker, but replace it upon transferring charters. In game it was explained this meant he was going to be less involved as opposed to not being bound to a territory as he stayed with the original character. * Deacon's Mongrel Ring is inscribed with the Latin Phrase "Morior Invictus" which he claims translates to "Death Before Defeat." Morior Invictus more closely translates to "I Protest Undefeated." pl:Deacon St. John es:Deacon St. John de:Deacon_St._John Category:Characters